The present invention relates to a hook and loop tie. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hook and loop tie with a non-slip area for improved bundle tensioning without risk of damage to the bundle.
Hook and loop fasteners are well known in the art. Examples of prior art hook and loop fasteners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,245, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, Velstrap brand straps with non-slip neoprene (Velcro Industries, N.V.), and Coroplast knit loop with pressure sensitive adhesive backing (Aplix, Inc.).
However, notwithstanding these prior art hook and loop fasteners, there is still a need for an improved hook and loop tie with a non-slip area for improved bundle tensioning without risk of damage to the bundle.